Erick Berny Krusen
Overview Erick Berny Krusen Müller is an Elten beastfolk, who although an abomination, he is still happy and active. He's not proud at all of what he is, but he knows he can still live with it. He is very intelligent and strong, ugly though. Appearance This beastman is actually very tall, with 6'5 feet of height, and very strong muscles. His right arm was affected with his condition and turned it into a furry arm, and hand. His left hand is human. His chest & torso are totally human as well, but his legs takes a very weird and confusing digitigrade stance. While, he has a tail, and his head is from a grey horse, with blue eyes, and white hair. Since he was recently afflicted by this, he isn't used to his actual legs, he doesn't really knows how to use them well, and he says they are a bit uncomfortable to walk with. Background Erick Berny Krusen Müller was born in Elterlein, Day 7 of the Deep Cold, Year 1180 - Era of Promise. He had a pleasant childhood with his family. He learned piano with twelve years old, and started to feel interest in Elten Imperial Military. His parents influenced him to learn magic, so he would have more probabilities to join the Military. He denied the idea though, he didn’t liked magic very much. When Erick turned seventeen years old, he joined the Military. His family was very proud, but still, he didn’t learned magic. The Military went away to explore the woods in a camping trip once. They settled far away from home and civilization. Erick was told to get some wood for the fireplace as a task, and in that moment, he made the worst mistake he could ever commit. A biomancer found him, and kidnapped him, experimenting with Erick like this, becoming a beastfolk as a result. The Military, although gently, fired him. Erick’s ability to fight was even a bit stronger, but they didn’t wanted a beastfolk training with them by obvious reasons. Erick moved to Novania, with intentions of escaping his native land. He now walks around Driftwood and Hearth, not embarrassed at all of his new condition. Erick is always proud and confident, never giving up. Now, with eighteen years old, he lives in Novania. Ugly, but he is still alive. Known Associates Friends * Mitra Personality He is serious and intelligent, and ignores fools and stupid people. He is very proud of his land and he is happy normally. He never insults nor swears. He is honest and never wants to commit mistakes. Also, he is very organized when he wants to be. He likes to be neat and fancy. Likes * Horses * Militias * Being intelligent * Reading * Exercising * Beastfolks * Elten People Dislikes * Beastfolk discrimination * His legs * Stupid people * Weird people * Alcohol Quirks * Neigh oftenly * Heavy Elten accent * He huffs like a horse! Other Face Claim https://i.imgur.com/NSbmSum.jpg Item Claims A Wooden Cane OOC Notes Played in the account aguilaloon Category:Characters